Compromisos sin amor
by Son Gashi Uchiha
Summary: Casarte, el gran anhelo de una mujer, con el hombre que uno ama, despertarse y tenerlo a un lado, para después tener hijos y una vida maravillosa. Pero ¿Casarse sin amor? ¿Por un compromiso? Ahí cambian las cosas y su destino.
1. Introducción

Hola saludos de Son Gashi Uchiha

* * *

Introducción:

Esta historia se realizó con una Fantasía con el anime Naruto de Makashi Kishimoto por la página Fanfiction de la escritora Selene-Moonligth con la pareja de Gaara y Matsuri.

El contenido yo lo invente pero los personajes no me pertenecen y le cambie la trama ya que son humanos, pero aun así son poderosos o importantes ya que son empresarios y están aliados con más familias, para sacar de la competencia a los Akatsuki.

Para no romper la amistad y alianza decidieron comprometer a sus hijos entre las familias, ya que es para ellos será una simbolización de unión.

Aunque por otra parte sus hijos no están de acuerdo, pero no tienen la oportunidad de negarse porque ellos desde infancia les dijeron que ya estaban comprometidos y al decirles quien era su pareja los casan casi de inmediato para que no haya vuelta de hoja.

Odio, amores prohibidos, impotencia, dolor, son sentimientos que sin duda están dentro de esta trama y la magia de la historia los hara realmente sentir todo lo de los personajes, los invito a teletransportarse a un mundo donde la felicidad y el amor nace lentamente.

* * *

Bueno este es mi nuevo proyecto, me gustaría saber que opinan y claro si esta pareja les gusta. Se vera un poco de Sasusaku, Naruhina y Saino entre otros, los cuales también estarán en la misma situación.

Si este Fanfic es un exito les tendre una gran sorpresa y final para una continuación, espero sus opiniones esto es solo la introducción.

Gracias por su tiempo y nos leemos n_n´


	2. Reencuentro

Hola saludos de Son Gashi Uchiha

Aquí les traigo el primer Capitulo

* * *

Entro a su cuarto, azota la puerta y esque para ella es un dia desesperante, se acuesta bocabajo en su cama tomando una almohada entre sus manos, hace unos momentos su padre le habia recordo que ella ya tenia dueño y eso realmente le molestaba, ¿cómo que dueño? Ni que fuera un animal u objeto para que le dijiera esas cosas, lo pero es que ella ya es mayor de edad tiene veinticinco años y eso nadie lo entendia, ni su madre ni su madre y mucho menos su hermana Sari. Pero en fin tenia que arreglarse ya que esa noche –para variar- conoceria a su ʼʼesposoʼ y a la familia de él. Si, ese no era para nada su dia, esque pensar en tu futuro y sobre todo casarte con el chico que amas, todo cambia con un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No hacia otra cosa más que estar acostada abrazando a su fiel almohada donde entierra su rostro.

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?- levanta su rostro y se limpia las lagrimas que corren por sus mejillas sin cesar

Escucha pasos afuera de su cuarto que se aproximaban tocan la puerta-Matsuri, hermanita por favor abreme- decia la chica de ojos grisáceo claro

lo siento Sari no me siento bien del todo- dijo con dificultad

-por favor hermana, no estas sola aquí me tienes- Matsuri se levanta limpiandose las lagrimas y se difige a abrir la puerta, en cuanto la abre Suri se la lanza a sus brazos– te amo hermana- inicia a llorar

Matsuri no le gusta nada que lloraran por ella, y se apeno al pensar que su hermana no la entendia, al parecer le dolia al igual que ella o al parecer un poco mas – vamos Sari, nuestro padre no es tal malo, dudo que me haya comprometido coen cualquier vago que se le haya ocurrido, no le combiene- cierra la puerta

-pero Matsuri, ¿por qué papa es asi?-

- ya sabes que papa siempre nos sorprende y este dia llegaria bien lo sabes Sari-

-esque hermana-

la toma de los hombros despegándola de ella- ¡basta Sari! Todo estara bien ¿si? Tenemos que arreglarlos, ahora tengo que impresionar- le sonrie dulcemente haciendo que ella se tranquilizara por completo, pero Matsuri solo fingia esa sonrisa por ella escaparia.

– Como digas hermana-

Matsuri se salio de duchar con su bata mientras se sacaba su cabello con una toalla, mira en su cama un vestido azul rey con aplicaciones plateadas donde termina el escote V, se aproxima dejando la toalla a un lado y toma el vestido – pero que lindo esta- voltea de nuevo a la cama notando que aun hay mas, una torera color negra que solo le cubre los hombros y parte de la espalda, deja el vestido tomando una caja grande estan unos zapatos de tacon negro, mira otra pequeña y al abrirlo se encuentra con un collar y unos aretes plateado todo en forma de corazon,

-ese te lo envio tu prometido- dio un brico al escuchar la voz penso que estaba sola y al voltear mira a su madre sonriendole

- mami, me asustaste-

- Matsuri, lo siento mucho-

-madre no te preocupes- se aproxima a ella- no es tu culpa-

-solo vine a dejarte tu ropa, la que te escogi en el centro comercial para esta noche, y se me hace un buen detalle que te pongas el regalo que te dio ese chico-

-no te preocupes, lo usare todo, me gusta mucho-

- me alegra hija, tengo que terminarme- camina a la puerta abriendola, se detiene voltea a mirarla- por favor no demores tu padre se pondra de mal humor- se va cierra la puerta

Ya eran las seis de la noche y la familia ya estan en el restaurante esperando a la otra familia. Matsuri no soporto tanto tiempo, silencio y tencion asi que salio al balcon del restaurante a respirar aire fresco.

*me quiero hacer la idea de que ya es hora de realizar mi vida con un hombre ¡pero no puedo!*

Alguien mas sale al balcon, colocandose a un lado de ella, mira de reojo y es un chico, nota que baja la mirada y suspira con cansancio

-mal dia ¿no?- tuvo la tentacion de hablar con el, aunque no se molesto a voltear a mirarlo, el chico solo levanta la mirada

-hay dias peores-contesto el

La chica voltea –bueno entonces- paro en seguida

El chico volteo extrañado-¿qué pasa?-

-¿Gaara? Enserio ¿eres tu?-

- supongo que si, ¿y tu eres?-

La chica sonrie- ¡eres un tonto! Soy yo Matsuri-

-Matsuri-

Ella lo abraza, Gaara le respondio el abrazo-no sabes cuanto te extrañe-

-y yo a ti- se dejan de abrazar pero se toman de ambas manos- pero mirate cuando has cambiado en diez años te ves genial-

- tu no te quedas atrás Gaara estas muy apuesto, pero dime ¿qué haces aqui?-

- solo a arruinarme la vida-

- es verdad, te miraste algo decaido cuando saliste-

- pero tu tambien-

Bajo su rostro- yo… no quiero hablar de eso-

-bueno ya somos dos- suelta la mano izquierda para levantarle su rostro- simplemente no lo hacemos-

- mejor vamos adentro con mis padres, de seguro se alegraran a mirarte-

- los mios tambien-entran sin soltarse de la mano- a ver mis padres están por acá- la guía a la mesa. Notan que ambas familias estan sentadas en la misma mesa, hablando alegremente, al notarlos todos voltean

-miren aquí estan- menciono una chica rubia- ¿no hacen una linda pareja?- ambos chicos solo se voltean a mirar extreñados

-pero sientense- dice el padre de Matsuri con una enorme sonrisa y ellos obedecen sentandose juntos

- padre ¿qué esta pasamdo aquí?-

-Matsuri, te dije que ya estas comprometida, pues aquí estamos con los Sabaku No y Gaara es tu comprometido-

-¿qué? Padre debes de estar bromiando verdad- se exsalto un poco

- tranquila Matsuri- se preocupa su madre

Continua con la protesta Gaara-padre, esto no es posible, sabes que yo adoro a Matsuri como parte de mi familia- dijo tranquilamente pero con tono serio

-Hijo, ahora con mas razón, no dejara ser parte de tu familia, además Matsuri es la única chica que lo has critado ni lastimado en toda tu vida y lo mas importante la unica que no te tiene miedo-

-pero ¿quién le tendria miedo Gaara? Con mucho respeto señor Sabaku No-

-No estamos bromiando Matsuri- hablo la hermana mayor- Gaara no es el mismo de antes –

-basta Temari- tono frio

-Gaara ella debe saberlo-

Se lavante de su asiento-¡dije que te calles!- ordeno golpeando la mesa

*Gaara* piensa sorprendida Matsuri

-padre ¿estas seguro que mi hermana Matsuri debe quedarse con Gaara?-

-Sari-

- es la verdad madre-

-tranquila Sari-ensima su mano con la de Gaara haciendo que el volte a mirarla- el no es capaz de lastimarme o ¿si? Gaara-al notar su sonrisa se sonroja negando con la cabeza-sientate por favor- el obedece dejando a los Sabaku No sorprendidos pero a la vez tranquilos por que Gaara no lastimaria a Matsuri

Terminaron la cena en la cual hablaron sobre la boda que se haria dentro de un mes, ellos no entendieron porque los llebaron sin ni siquiera los dejaron opinar sobre su boda. Se adelantaron todos y ellos solo caminaban con una lentitud en silencio.

-lo siento Matsuri-

-no te disculpes ni tu ni yo decidimos esto-

-pero-

Matsuri se paro delante de el poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de el- prefiero mil veces que seas tu a un desconocido, te quiero mucho- quita su mano y le da un beso en la mejilla

-yo quisiera animarte tanto como tú siempre la haces conmigo-

-tonto ¿cuándo entenderas que si lo has hecho? Aunque eramos chicos tu me escuchabas y abrazabas cuando mas lo necesitaba, vamos a alcanzar a nuestros padres- iba a caminar cuando la detiene una mano que esta en su hombro

-oye-voltea- ¿salimos mañana? Tú ya sabes despues de tanto tiempo-

-claro Gaara-

-entonces paso por ti a las dos-

- estare lista-

Ambos es sus camas sin poder dormir no podian creer lo que les estaba pasando no sabían si reirse o ponerse a gritar-voltean a la ventana mirando a la luna- pero mañana sera otro día y se verían de nuevo, un compromiso no es tan complicado, oh ¿si? No claro que no ¿qué podría salir mal?

* * *

Bueno estoy feliz, mi mosa me agrego a sus favoritos, espero no descepcionarla y la historia sea de su agrado.

Anika-san gracias por tu comentario y ojala hayas disfrutado la historia n_n´

Gracias por su tiempo y nos leemos n_n´


	3. La cita

Hola saludos de Son Gashi Uchiha

Continuamos con el segundo capitulo :3 No se emocionen me tomaron de buenas y por eso les regalo el siguiente capitulo, es muy raro que actualice al dia siguiente. Le dejo un poco de Gaamatsu

* * *

CAPITULO DOS: CITA

Se levanto con una sonrisa en sus labios, no lo comprendía ya que esta comprometido, pero la idea de volver a ver una amiga de infancia lo hacia inmensamente feliz, si la razón es ella.

-Matsuri- susurro para él solo, levantándose y camino a el balcón de su cuarto que dirige al jardín. Nota que esta su hermana entre las rosas un poco decaída. Suspira, ella también fue comprometida con Nara Shikamaru, él chico que ella detesta desde toda su vida.

Temari siente una mirada y voltea encontrándose con su hermano menor fuera de su cuarto – Gaara, buenos días-

-buenos días-

-y ¿por qué tan temprano? –camino aproximándose a un silla que tiene cerca sentándose con una rosa blanca entre sus manos- Mas bien, ¿dormiste?-

-si solo dormí cuatro horas, pero ya es ganancia- se recarga en la pared

=por supuesto-

-Temari, yo –desvío su mirada cruzando los brazos-perdón por gritarte ayer-

- vamos Gaara, ¿desde cuando te disculpas?-voltea de nuevo a mirarla-Definitivamente debes dormir mas seguido-

-ha ha- dijo con sarcasmo- que chistosa, oye-baja la mirada-necesito un favor-se sonroja,

Temari lo nota haciendo que sonría y arqueara la ceja –si Gaara-

-este yo… ¿podrías ayudarme a escoger mi ropa? Hoy saldré con Matsuri y no quiero verme ridículo-

-¿enserio? Eso es genial Gaara, bueno al parecer si te gusta-

Voltea a verla con nerviosismo-¿que? No es eso…..bueno no exactamente-

- esta bien, no me tienes que dar explicaciones, te ayudare, pero con una condición-

-¿cuál? –

-Que me digas a donde la vas a llevar-

- te lo diré cuando estés aquí conmigo, por que mi madre –remarco la ultima palabra, desde hace rato noto a su madre ya que Temari desde hace rato volteaba hacia la puerta corrediza- esta de curiosa-

- como digas hermano- Gaara se metió a su cuarto sale de su escondite la mujer que le dio la vida con una sonrisa en sus labios -¿cómo te quedo el ojo mama?-

- sorprendente, aunque ayer fue una noche incomoda no lo ah tomado tan mal-

Matsuri desde hace rato se había levantado. Esta en su cuarto con una bata puesta y su cabello mojado. Saco alguna ropa de su ropero y la tenia tendida en su cama, seleccionaba que usaría esa tarde.

-por dios, ¡odio salir! –se paso una mano por su rostro para después colocarla en su cintura-Pero seria mas cruel haberle dicho que no a Gaara-tocan su puerta-adelante-

Entra su hermana- buenos días Matsuri- cierra la puerta

-Sari, buenos días-

-¿qué haces?-

- pues trato de ponerme algo decente- dijo tomando unas blusas entre sus manos y con tono de decepción

- ¿por Gaara? –se sienta en la cama - Esta muy guapo ¿verdad?-

- Para ser honesta si – se sienta a un lado de su hermana- no pensé que se haría tan apuesto-

- hermana ¿enserio te quedaras con el?- cuestiono sin mirarla a los ojos iniciando a jugar con sus dedos

-¿por qué preguntas eso Sari?- no le agrado el tono de esa pregunta - ¿acaso te gusta?-

Sari se sonroja levantándose para darle la espalda -este yo…. No ¿qué te hace pensar eso?-

-déjame contestarte con esto – se levanta- alabaste a un chico, ayer te sonrojaste al mirarlo y ahora esta pregunta, ¿qué pasa contigo?- realmente esta preocupada por su hermana, aun así cuestionaba tranquila y con ternura, toca su hombro -Sari, necesito saber la verdad-

- él es lindo-

- si o no-

Camina unos pasos para después voltear con Matsuri- si esta bien si me gusta y mucho de hecho desde niños-

- Sari, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Definitivamente me tengo que hacer un lado-

- ¡No! A caso ¿estas loca? Para empezar papa no lo permitiría- tono histérico

- no puedo hacerte esto Sari- cruza los brazos alzando la ceja

- estaré bien, por favor –

- no te preocupes, yo se lo que tengo que hacer- sonríe

Paso el tiempo y Gaara llega por Matsuri su comprometida. Por la ayuda de su hermana no se vistió llamativo si no humilde, con un pantalón negro, camisa de cuadros y zapatos. Se alegró al ver que Matsuri se vistió igual con una blusa de tirantes rosa con un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos bajos del mismo color que la blusa, aunque su madre la regaño porque era simple esa vestimenta para ella.

Matsuri baja las escaleras, hace un rato le avisaron que Gaara ya había llegado y si lo encontró en la sala con su padre -hola Gaara- le da un beso en la mejilla

-hola ¿lista?-

-claro vámonos, nos vemos papa – él le cede el paso abriéndole la puerta

-se la traigo en cuanto nos desocupemos-

-no te preocupes Gaara, ya es más tuya que nuestra-

-claro- sale un poco molesto del comentario de su suegro, hablo de su hija como un objeto o animal, bueno entre más rápido se la lleve mejor, y una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, voltea mira a Matsuri parada en el carro

-¡vamos Gaara! Yo no soy de estar mucho tiempo afuera de casa-

- lo siento Matsuri- se adelanta caminando abre la puerta del carro entrando ella

- y ¿a dónde vamos?-

-es una sorpresa hermosa- prende el motor

- vamos Gaara, no seas tan misterioso-

- te va a gustar- acelera

- y ¿cómo estas tan seguro? Te aclaro que ya no tengo los mismos gustos que de niña-

- lo se Matsuri, el que sea hombre no quiere decir que sea un retrasado o algo así-

- no eh tenido tan buena suerte en chicos- arquea su ceja

El La noto algo deprimida - no entiendo porque si eres linda, inteligente y una excelente amiga y confidente-

-ojala todos me vieran como tu Gaara, me miran solo para utilizarme- semáforo rojo se detiene

- ya no te mortifiques mujer que yo te cuidare y no dejare que nada ni nadie te lastime, te lo prometo- la jala con un solo brazo dándole un beso en la cabeza

Matsuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse -gracias eres muy lindo- Fue lo primero que se ocurrió decir. Aunque se acordó de su hermana, noto que Gaara está muy decidido a casarse con ella. Semáforo verde acelera, unos cuantos metros

Se detiene el carro – listo ya llegamos- se baja el

Matsuri mira a su alrededor, solo mirando verde, Gaara le abre la puerta tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a bajar- oh Gaara, es hermoso- no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor

-no pienses mal, te podría a ver llevado a un no sé un restaurante lujoso o algo parecido pero sé que no te gusta, por eso te traje al parque privado de mi familia-

- ¿enserio? Se da una vuelta, pero si aquí me encanta, es perfecto-

- traje algo de comida-

Lo interrumpe- ¿qué estás loco? Comer cuando yo quiero correr- inicia a realizar esa acción – vamos Gaara no seas aburrido- le dice mientras corre de reversa

- no soy aburrido ya madure ¿sabias?- camino con aburrimiento a la dirección donde ella corría

Matsuri se detiene al topar con un árbol- enserio ni se nota, mejor ayúdame a subir a este árbol ¿puedo?-

-si pero no te vayas a caer manos de mantequilla- llega a donde esta ella

- oh ¿no lo olvidaste?- arquea la ceja

-¿qué te caías mucho de niña por subirte a árboles? no-

-tu solo cárgame- le estira las manos, suspira derrotado cargándola por la cintura, Matsuri alcanzo el tronco, Gaara la suelta para empujarla de sus pies

Se sienta – vamos sube Gaara- el abraza el árbol para después escalarlo rápidamente, se sienta a un lado de Matsuri –sí que sigues siendo ágil-

-un poco o al menos mis brazos no han perdido fuerza-

- o vas al gimnasio, Porque tu cuerpo no es de una vida común y corriente-

- me atrapaste, es por el insomnio ya sabes trato de cansarme para conseguir algo de sueño-

- bueno yo en la secundaria estaba en voleibol y en preparatoria en un equipo de porristas-

- por eso tienes así tus piernas-

-¡Gaara!- se sonroja-eres un pervertido eso no se te ha quitado-

-¿qué? Tu empezaste con mi cuerpo, ¿acaso pensaste que ayer no mire en tuyo? Traías vestido, por eso note tus piernas-

- ¡basta! -Se levanta en el tronco para brincar

- ¿qué te pasa? –La toma de una mano-Te puedes lastimar-

-no lo are, y prefiero lastimarme a estar con un pervertido-

En un movimiento en falso los dos cayeron al pasto, quedando Matsuri encima de Gaara

-Gaara ¿estás bien?- se levanta rápido tomando en rostro de Gaara con ambas manos

-claro que sí, además que no pesas nada-

-¡tonto!- se endereza golpeando su pecho- no vuelvas a asustarme así- se sienta cruzando las manos

- ¿tu estas bien? – se sienta

- si no te preocupes- de la nada sintió que estaba entre los brazos de el- Gaa…ra-

-me alegro-

-exageras, si tú no te hiciste nada, menos yo, me protegiste Gaara, te lo agradezco-

-no tienes que hacerlo, es mí deber, eres mi comprometida-

-sobre eso Gaara, -se separa de el-¿estás seguro de realizar una familia conmigo?-

-por supuesto no tengo duda alguna-

- ¿te gusto Gaara?-

-¿a qué te refieres con esa pregunta?-

-es que Gaara yo no estoy tan segura de esto-

- explícate- ya no le había agradado el tema

-que te quiero, adoro y te amo pero como un amigo Gaara-

-pero, no sé de qué te quejas, yo no te escogí Matsuri, lo hicieron mis padres, y si mi gustas, te quiero, adoro y amo, pero ¿sabes? Es mejor que ya no diga más -se voltea a otro lado

- ¡vamos Gaara! Dímelo - se acerca la curiosa

- no te lo diré-

- eres malo- hace un puchero

- soy un hombre Matsuri, enserio no querrás saberlo-

- ¡pervertido!- le dice golpeando su cabeza, Gaara no pudo evitar reírse – todos los hombres son iguales solo quieren-

- ¿tener relaciones contigo?-

-si ¡tonto!-

- yo lo hare cuando seas mi esposa-

- ¡Gaara! ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?- cuestiona sonrojada una pobre Matsuri alejándose de el unos cuantos metros

- ¿Qué? De todas maneras tenemos que dejar herederos- menciona de lo más natural

- Gaara ya no me digas esas cosas-se acerca abrasándolo él le responde

- pareces una niña- inicia a acariciar su rostro, ella se siente tan…extraña como si Gaara la tratara con amor, pero a la vez le gusta, voltea a mirarlo quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, se quedaron perdidos entre sus miradas hasta que Matsuri, volvió a recargarse sobre el pecho del Sabaku No

- nuestros padres de seguro querrán que mañana anunciemos nuestro compromiso- menciona Gaara

- ¿en serio? Diré que un matrimonio voluntariamente a fuerzas- menciona con sarcasmo Matsuri

-como si te dejaran decirlo-

- lo sé, ¿tendremos que besarnos o algo si?-

- supongo-

-¿sabes besar?-

- no-

- yo tampoco-

- haremos el ridículo-

-eso si podemos evitarlo- se coloca frente a su rostro, Gaara se sonroja – vamos bésame-

* * *

KYAAAAAAA! Soy malilta xD Ojala no los haya dejado con la duda (aja ya mero que no r_r xD )

Bueno eso es para que los inspire a dejar...no se un comentario por aqui hahaha

dani24ela gracias por tu comentario, tambien a y a dani24ela por agregarme a favoritos y finalmente a , dani24ela y por agregarme a sus alertas n_n´. Wow dani24ela me hizo agradecerla por todo xD. Ojala hayan disfrutado esta capitulo n_n´

Gracias por su tiempo y nos leemos n_n´


	4. El beso

Hola saludos de Son Gashi Uchiha

Gomen estoy mal en la escuela y decidí separarme un poco de esto, pero aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo. Gracias por su apoyo y desfruten leerlo.

* * *

CAPITULO TRES: BESO

Se coloca frente a su rostro, Gaara se sonroja – vamos bésame- Ordena la chica tranquilamente. Gaara se acerca lentamente a su labios juntándolos y a los segundos Matsuri lo empuja - ¡Gaara me mordiste!-

- lo siento no fue a propósito- dijo apenado

- es mi turno-

- ¡no! Espera Mat- la chica lo caya juntando sus labios, él se iba a quitar, obligando que la chica lo tome de la nuca, y como última opción respondió tomando su rostro delicadamente

Ella se separa – y ¿Cómo estuvo?-

-bueno me gusto-

- si claro tanto que casi te me zafas, pero esa no fue mi pregunta-

- es que siempre has sido algo brusca, besas bien-

- a ver una vez más- lo vuelve a besar pero más breve – creo que mejor yo te beso –

-Matsuri- la nombro serio

- ¿Qué? No quiero que me muerdas-

- solo déjame practicar-

- ¿para qué me dejes sin labios? No gracias-

- vamos Suri por mí-

- ¿Suri? Hace mucho que no me nombran así-

- Suri por mí por favor-

- solo uno más, si me vuelves a morder ya no lo harás ¿de acuerdo?-

- te lo prometo-

- hazlo pues-

- primero cierra los ojos-

- no seas inmaduro Gaara-

- ahora- ella lo obedece el la admira unos segundos y no puede evitar sonreír, se aproxima a su oído – eres hermosa- le susurra, Matsuri se sorprende abriendo los ojos, dándose cuenta que Gaara la besa tranquilamente, trayéndola hacia el tomándola de su cintura, a los segundos se separa

-pensé que me morderías de nuevo-

-aprendo rápido- le contesta coqueta mente para regresarle el beso tal y como ella lo hizo "sin su permiso" la acuesta en el pasto delicadamente sin dejar de besarla, Matsuri le contesta gustosamente tomándolo de su nuca, disfrutando extrañamente ese maldito beso, deja de besar sus labios para dirigirse a su cuello disfrutando la fragancia de ella, todavía no lo soltaba, aun así Matsuri mantenía su ojos cerrados

- Gaara, ya basta- ordena entrecortado, Gaara no le hace caso – Gaara por favor- él se separa, colocándose de rodillas, un poco agitado, Matsuri se queda un poco ahí en el pasto también con la complicación de su compañero la respiración, aunque ella esta sonrojada

Gaara ofrece su mano, Matsuri lo acepta sentándose- lo siento- aclara con dificultad

-no importa, yo te lo pedí ¿no?-

- aun así me pase un poco, que tal si mejor vamos a comer-

- si me parece una gran idea-

-entonces- se levanta – vamos- estira una vez mas su mano para levantar a Matsuri, cuando este de pie no le soltó la mano mientras caminan hacia el carro

- ¿con que me vas alimentar?-

- bueno para ti esta todo el pasto-

-¡Gaara!-

- ya pues, ensalada de pollo espero que te guste-

- mientras sea comestible no hay problema-

- ahora vengo, quédate aquí- le suelta la mano dirigiéndose al carro lo abre tomando una canasta y una manta, cierra y se dirige con Matsuri

- a ver yo te ayudo- toma la manta tendiéndola en el piso, baja poniéndose de rodillas, toma la canasta – ven- baja Gaara

- inicia a sacar el alimento y la bebida – espero que no comas como el día en el restaurante- se queja el chico mientras iniciaba a servir

-¿Cómo?-

- solo picando la comida- le da un plato servido

- no es eso es que no tenia apetito- explica colocando un bocado de la ensalada

- ¿por el compromiso?- cuestiona iniciando a comer el también

- me tomo por sorpresa-

- ¿gustas limonada?-

- claro por favor- sirve le da un vaso-gracias-

-¿ya lo superaste?-

- no exactamente pero saber que es un viejo amigo me tranquiliza-

- eh cambiado un poco yo si fuera tú no estuviera tan tranquila-

-¿por el escándalo que hiciste ayer? –

- esa es una de las cosas-

- no me importa te controlas fácil- le acaricia la mejilla – me siento segura contigo Gaara, pero no entiendo el por que- se dice extrañada

- te cuidare Suri, no tenga duda de eso, Sari se preocupa mucho por ti, le demostrare que estarás protegida ante todo- Gaara inicia a aproximarse al rostro de Matsuri, al estar a escasos centímetros suena el celular de Matsuri

- lo siento Gaara- saca el celular contestando en altavoz – Bueno-

_- hola hermosa ¿Cómo estas?- _

Matsuri al escuchar la voz la identifica y sonríe- Sasori, me tienes abandonada mal amigo- dice realizando un puchero, a Gaara no te gusta nada las acciones de su comprometida

_- lo siento mi amor eh estado ocupado en el trabajo pero te lo compensare, ¿paso por ti?- _

- en este momento no puedo ahora yo estoy ocupada-

_- ¿en que?-_

- esta con su comprometido- dice sin pensarlo

-cállate Gaara-

_- Gaara en serio ¿eres tu?-_

- claro, ¿quieres que lo ponga el vídeo llamada? – sugiere emocionada Matsuri

_-_no, no lo hagas- susurra Gaara

_- si deja ponerlo yo también-_

- de acuerdo- revisa su celular y pone la aplicación de la vídeo llamada ambos se miran en la pantalla de sus celulares

_- que preciosa te miras hoy Matsuri- _

ella se sonroja- gracias-

_-¿Dónde esta Gaara-_

- ven un segundo-

- no aquí estoy bien-

-por favor Gaara, Sori quiere saludarte-

_- Gaara como has crecido, ¿Qué haces con Matsuri?-_

- estamos en-

- una coincidencia, nos encontramos-

_- eso lo explica-_

- lo se, lo siento hoy no puedo salir ya que estoy un el Sabaku No pero ¿que tal si mañana?-

-claro hermosa cuando puedas ammm a las tres ¿te parece?-

- claro Sori hasta mañana-

- te cuidas, un gusto verte Gaara-

- claro Sasori igualmente -

- adiós- se despide Matsuri terminando la llamada y suspira

- ¿que fue eso? - pregunta Gaara molesto

- ammm Sori - dice inocente Matsuri guardando su celular en el bolso

- sabes que no pregunte eso -

- no fue nada Gaara -

- yo no escuché eso -

- entonces ¿que quieres que te diga? -

Llega un carro parqueandose a un lado de el de Gaara baja un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azul cielo

- Gaara ¿como éstas amigo? - saludo mientras que camina abriendo la puerta del copiloto

- hola Naruto -

Baja una chica pelinegra y ojos perlas de la puerta que abrió Naruto - buenas tardes Gaara esperó no molestarlo -

- buenas tardes Hinata, no te preocupes - se levanta junto con Matsuri

- Sasuke baja de una vez -

Se abre una puerta trasera saliendo un chico de cabello negro alborotado y ojos negros - no me fastidies - baja

La otra puerta también se abre bajando una chica pelirosa llegándole a los hombros con unos hermosos ojos verdes jade - hola Gaara -

- hola Sakura, Sasuke permiteme presentarles a Matsuri mi comprometida -

- un placer -

- el placer es nuestro yo soy Naruto Uzumaki ella es mi comprometida Hinata Hyuga -

- el es Sasuke Uchiha y tú servidora su comprometida Sakura Haruno -

- con que también empresas importantes, compromisos entré ellos ¿verdad? -

- si desde niños, ya estoy lista para esto -

- ¿lo dices en serio Sakura? - cuestiona descorsentada Matsuri

- claro que si pequeña para eso nos tuvieron nuestros padres - contesta natural la Haruno

- y ¿estas de acuerdo? -

- no es que uno lo este - comenta tímidamente Hinata - es lo que nuestros padres desean -

- en serio no los comprendo - comenta Matsuri un poco molesta

- tranquila son cosas qué con el tiempo lo hemos estado aceptando después lo entenderás -

- ¿ entender qué? ¿ que nuestros padres nos miran como un objeto o dinero? -

- Hinata y yo lo hemos pensado y no creo que sea tan malo - dice el peli dorado un poco confundido por la actitud de Matsuri

- son cosas que no creo qué te importe - comentó Sasuke con enojo

- vamos Sasuke no seas descortés -comentó apenada la peli rosa -

-No te preocupes Sakura de todas maneras sabemos que tiene razón, les ofresco una disculpa -

- por cierto ¿quién es dijo qué estaba aquí? -

- quién más pues tu hermana Temari -

- hoy es fin de semana, día de playa - menciona Sakura con alegría

- cierto lo había olvidado - dice torpemente Gaara

- ya nos dimos cuenta - dijo el fastidioso de él Uchiha

- ¿vamos Matsuri? - le pregunta a su comprometida

- ¿a la playa? No gracias, no es lo mío -

- vamos Matsuri te vas a divertir - dice Sakura tomándola de los hombros - además Gaara se muere por estar contigo - como resultado Matsuri y Gaara cambian de color -

- Sakura - la nombra su comprometido con tono molesto

- ya Sasuke, así soy no voy a cambiar -

- animate Gaara -

- encerio lo siento Naruto, le dije a Matsuri que hoy estaríamos juntos -

- por mi no hay problema, si gustas ve con ellos -

- o mejor ven tú con nosotros -

- no me gusta ir a la playa, además tendría que ir a mi casa por ropa, aunque dudó que entrará pero sobre todo que voy a ir -

- bueno entonces hasta la otra amigos -

- pero Gaara sin ti no es lo mismo -

- Naruto tiene razón, entonces será a la otra -

- adiós Gaara -

Matsuri miró los rostros de decepción - ¡esperen! - todos voltean - sólo déjenme decirles a mis padres - sonríen

Matsuri saca su celular y Gaara se lo quita - no creo que sea necesario además ni siquiera les dije donde te llevaría -

- pero tengo que ir por ropa -

- yo te compró algo en el centro comercial -

- pero Gaara -

- basta de peros señorita y súbase al carro – me dijo Sakura empujándome al auto, hoy será un largo dia bueno que mejor que pasármelo con mi comprometido y así conozco a las personas que conviviré a futuro

* * *

Espero novedades :)

Gracias por su tiempo y nos leemos n_n´


End file.
